(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB portable disk, more particularly to a USB portable disk with a plug-and-show function, and also to a wireless presentation system applying the USB portable disk.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Referring now to FIG. 1, a framework of a conventional wireless presentation system is schematically shown. A gateway 1 located at a broadcast end of the system is connected with a projector 2. The gateway 1 is capable of internet wireless communication and data accessing and processing. A user end of the system is a computer 3 to display presentation frame data. The presentation frame data generated by the computer 3 is forwarded to the projector 2 for final imaging through the gateway 1 under a wireless network.
In the art, a wireless projector is made by integrating a conventional projector and a wireless gateway, and is further to connect with the computer wirelessly for performing a wireless presentation. It is noted that in the marketplace plenty of drive programs exist already to meet various types of wireless projectors. In particular, a specific drive program for the wireless projector is needed to be installed into the computer prepared for a corresponding wireless projector such that in a later time the projector can be activated to display the presentation frame data.
Nevertheless, different manufacturers provide different drive programs for their products. In particular, even the products from the same manufacturer may need different drive programs. Further, after the drive program is installed to the computer, a restart process is always needed to be executed in the computer.
Generally, in a presentation conference, plural representatives with their own computers may present to show their presentation files pre-stored in their own computers. It can be understood that majority of the representatives may ask to demonstrate their presentation files by using their own computers; even their own computers may be new to the projector officially prepared by the conference. However, if the computer does not pre-install the drive program for the official projector, the representative may need to install a proper drive program immediately at the conference site or loan a suitable computer to display their presentation files transferred to a USB portable disk.
Accordingly, prior art in wireless presentation conference has the following disadvantages.
First of all the disadvantages, if the representative want to demonstrate his/her presentation file via his/her own computer, a suitable drive program for a desired projector is needed and well installed in advance. If the installation is performed in the conference site right before his/her presentation, time needed for the installation as well as the restart process may ruin his/her presentation or at least cost the conference flow.
Secondly, most of the companies do not allow their employees to arbitrarily install commercial drive programs into the company own computers. Therefore, to an exterior presentation conference, a USB portable disk may be a better choice to store the presentation files, and loaning a suitable computer to display the presentation file become inevitable.
Thirdly, even that the computer can install the drive program, yet the new installation may quite possibly cause internal system confliction to the computer, and a later removal of the installation may cause possibly unexpected system problems.
Though, the wireless projector may provide the presenter all the convenience for the presentation, yet the problem of the drive program definitely degrades the convenience. Further, it is quite possible that different conferences may prepare different official wireless projectors. Under such a circumstance, the aforesaid preparation of a suitable computer would become a notorious problem to a presenter.
Therefore, an improvement for the wireless presentation system aimed to overcome the aforesaid shortcomings is definitely needed and welcome to the persons related to the field of wireless presentation.